pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Castle/Transcript
Jelly: "Hope Castle" Mayor Jeff: And that's why every year, we take a holiday to honor the heroic Captain Gazpacho, finder and founder of Lake Hoohaw and builder of Fort Gazpacho. And as a constant reminder of our glorious past, this mighty fort still stands strong and proud. (He leans too hard against a wooden post. It falls over and so does he.) ''Ooh, uh, ooh. Well, mostly anyway. '''Flick:' Wow. Peanut: That was a great tour, Mayor Jeff. Flick: Thanks, Mayor Jeff. See ya'! Jelly: See ya', Mayor Jeff. Peanut: Wow, Fort Gazpacho is so cool. Jelly: The coolest. Ootsie: Are you kidding? It's all old and full of holes. Bootsie: And no hot tub. Ootsie and Bootsie: What's up with that? Peanut: They didn't have hot tubs when Captain Gazpacho found Lake Hoohaw. Jelly: Fort Gazpacho is over two hundred years old. Munchy: That's older than my Dad. Pinch: That's older than my Dad's favorite shirt. Flick: Cheese and quackers, guys. That's practically forever! (Everyone keeps walking along, but Jelly suddenly stops. There is a "ding" sound.) Jelly: Wouldn't it be great to make something that lasts forever? Something that people would remember us by. Bootsie: Our parents have already taken care of that. (She and Ootsie gesture towards something in the distance.) Ootsie: Behold, Ootsie and Bootsie: Mount Snootiemore! (A mountain with their faces in the style of Mount Rushmore is shown in the distance. Construction workers can be seen, hard at work on it.) Ootsie: Oh, don't we look absolutely monumental? Bootsie: Uh, oh no! Look, Ootsie. They made my nose too big! Ootsie: Mine too! Whatever will we do? (They run away screaming.) Peanut: So what could we make, Jelly? Jelly: I bet if we Noodle Danced, we could think of something to make that would last forever. Flick: How 'bout carving our faces in babbleberry pie. Jelly: I don't think that would last forever, Flick. Flick: I don't think it would last till dinner. It's my love of pie that'll last forever. Peanut: I think we need to keep thinking then. Jelly: We need to Noodle Dance. Peanut: I'll noodle, but I won't dance. (The Noodle Dance squence begins) Noodle, noodle, do the Noodle Dance Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the Noodle Dance (As usual, Peanut quickly joins in the dancing. Jelly gets an idea.) Jelly: I got it! How 'bout a Sphinx? Flick: Hey, who ya' sayin' stinks? Jelly: No. A Sphinx. Peanut: You mean one of those really old Egyptian statue thingies? Jelly: Yeah. (She and Peanut begin dancing like Egyptians. A song begins.) ~ Make it Last ~ Jelly We can do it, something great Make it last Jelly, Munchy, Flick and Pinch We can do it, just can't wait Make it last Jelly Make it last till the seas run dry Jelly, Butter, Munchy, Flick, Pinch and Scootch Until the sands of time go by Jelly Make it last together Jelly, Butter, Munchy, Flick, Pinch and Scootch Forever, remember, make it last Peanut (I know, how 'bout a skyscraper?) We can build it, something grand Make it last Jelly, Munchy, Flick, Pinch We'll be proud to see it stand Make it last Peanut Something sturdy, something high All the way up to the sky Jelly, Munchy, Flick, Pinch Make it last together Forever, remember, make it last! Munchy (Maybe we could make a giant dam!) We can make it out of wood Make it last Jelly, Munchy, Flick, Pinch Carve it, stack it, like we should Make it last Munchy Strong as it can be Hold the water, stop the sea Jelly, Munchy, Flick, Pinch Make it last together Forever, remember, make it last! Make it last! (The song ends and Munchy expounds upon his dam idea.) Munchy: A giant dam, made from a bazillion logs. That oughta last a while. Flick: How we gonna get a bazillion logs? Jelly: It doesn't have to be big and fancy for people to remember it. (Butter is shown having constructed the start of a sandcastle from a pail.) Butter: Tee hee hee hee. Tee hee hee hee. Jelly: That's it! We'll make a sandcastle! Flick: A sandcastle?! That's so dinky. Nobody's gonna come to see that. Jelly: Yes, they will. We'll make it so big and cool that even Captain Gazpacho would be impressed. What do you say, ya'll? Wanna do it? Peanut: Well, I don't know. Munchy: I only work in wood. Jelly: Come on. You guys can help us too! Pinch: We could? Flick: Yeah, we could, except we're gonna play hide-and-seek instead. You guys comin'? Munchy: Yeah! ... Uh, no. Peanut: Uh, we'll catch up with you, Flick. Flick: Have it your way. But you don't know what you're missing. (Everyone runs off except Munchy and PB&J.) Jelly: We can play hide-and-seek anytime. But makin' a sandcastle that will last forever, now that's a really big deal! Butter: (bringing over a bucket and shovel) Dig! Dig! Jelly: Okay! Let's get our buckets and shovels and get to work. (Slide wipe to new scene. Everyone has brought their bucket and shovels. The scene closes in on them.) Munchy: You sure we shouldn't use wood? Sand might fall down or something. Jelly: Not if you mix it right. And here comes the Lake Hoohaw mixing expert now! Mayor Jeff: Oodelay, PB&J! Jelly: Oodelay, Mayor Jeff! How do you mix the sand for a really great sandcastle? Mayor Jeff: Sandcastles, mm? Now what was that secret Hoohaw sand recipe I cooked up when I was a kid? Oh yes, I remember now! Three parts sand, Jelly: Three parts sand, Mayor Jeff: two parts water, stir well and bake in the sun for two minutes. Or was that my babbleberry muffin recipe? Well, gotta go water my melons. Good luck, kids. Jelly: Thanks, Mayor Jeff! I think it's just right. Peanut: Now we gotta get some tools to make shapes with. (Munchy grabs a small stick and starts nibbling on it.) Peanut: Cool tool, Munch! Munchy: Thanks! I'm good with wood. It's sand I'm not so sure about. Jelly: This is so much fun. Look, Peanut, my tower's almost finished. Peanut: That's great, Jelly. I'm putting a window in mine, see? Munchy: Hey guys, what do you think of my tower? Peanut: Well, Munch, it's, you know, a little crooked. Munchy: Hmm. (A song begins. In the song, Peanut and Jelly encourage Munchy to try again. As the song continues, he gains confidence and even joins in the song.) ~ Try, Try Again ~ and Jelly If at first you don't succeed Try again, try again Jelly Determination is all you need So just try, try again Peanut Never tell yourself you can't Give yourself another chance and Jelly So if at first you don't succeed Just try, try again Munchy (I'm gonna try again!) Jelly and Munchy If at first you fall on your face Try again, try again Munchy Remember the tortoise won that race And just try, try again Jelly If at first it all goes wrong You can always sing this song Munchy So if at first you don't succeed Just try, try again Jelly and Munchy If at first you don't succeed Just try, try again. (Song ends.) Butter: (wearing her pail on her head) Yeah! (giggles) Munchy: Hey, check out my tower now, guys. I tried, tried again and I think I'm getting the hang of it. Flick: (from offscreen) You're it, Pinch! You're it! Pinch: I'm not it, you're it! Munchy: Hey, watch it, watch it, my-- Scootch: Yahhhhh! (slams into the tower) Munchy: --tower. Scootch: Sorry, sorry, my fault. Flick: Hey, that's not bad, for a start. Pinch: And it sure looks like more fun than we're having. Jelly: Wanna help? Flick: Does a duck have webbed feet? (He picks up a pail and shovel.) Pinch: Look at this pretty shell. Wouldn't it look great right here? Jelly: (as a military theme plays) All right, everybody! Let's try it again and let's try it together! ~ All Together We Can Build It ~ All All together we can build it, build it, build it Work together till we build it A castle in the sand. All together we can make it, make it, make it Work together till we make it A castle that's so grand Munchy I'll dig a tunnel Flick I'll pack the fort All We'll decorate with shells Around the castle door All together we can build it, build it, build it Work together till we build it A castle in the sand All together we can make it, make it, make it Work together till we make it A castle that's so grand Peanut I'll raise the tower Munchy I'll build the hall Pinch We'll put little turrets Along the castle wall All All together we can build it, build it, build it Work together till we build it Our castle in the sand! ends Jelly: Wow, it's great! All our castle needs now is a flag! (A blue feather flutters down from the sky. Jelly sticks it in.) Peanut: And some brave knights to defend it. And I know just where to find 'em. (He goes to his room and gets them.) Perfect! Jelly: Wow, we did it. We made the coolest thing since Fort Gazpacho. Flick: Yeah, the coolest! Butter: (peeking up from one of the walls) Cool! Jelly: We'll call it Castle Forever. Flick: Yeah! And defend it against wild creatures. Jelly: Even if it means sacrificing our lives in some cruel and painful way. (silence, sound of crickets chirping) ''Okay. How about until lunchtime? ''(Others say "okay.") Long live Castle Forever! Others: Long live Castle Forever! Hoo hoo! Yeah! (Two storm clouds appear in the sky.) Jelly: And from now on, citizens of Lake Hoohaw will come to our castle to remember the heroes who bravely built it. (A strong wind sends some leaves whipping past her.) Munchy: Did you feel that wind? You don't think a storm is coming? (A raindrop falls on him, he gasps. Ootsie and Bootsie appear, holding umbrellas and a refined classical theme plays.) Ootsie: What's that thing? Jelly: Castle Forever. Peanut: Soon to be a famous Lake Hoohaw landmark. Bootsie: It's made out of sand! Ootsie: It won't last two seconds if there's a storm. Bootsie: You should have made it out of a mountain, like Mount Snootiemore. (She indicates it.) Then it would have lasted forever. Ootsie: Oh no! My lips are too big! Bootsie: Mine too! Ootsie: Ugh. I don't want fat lips like that forever, Bootsie. Bootsie: Me neither, Ootsie. Ootsie and Bootsie: (running off) Daddy!!! Peanut: A storm? This is bad. Jelly: It's gonna wreck our castle. Munchy: I knew we should have made it out of wood. (The sound of thunder cracks in the sky. Dark clouds gather. The scene fades to black, indicating the end of the first half. The scene returns. The rain is starting to come down harder.) Jelly: Maybe it's just gonna drizzle a little. Peanut: 'Yeah, this is nothing. ''(A strong wind blows and thunder cracks.) '''Flick: Cheese and quackers, guys, get real! A big, giant storm's coming! (Up in the Watchbird Tower, Connie Crane is observing everyone below. She spots the sandcastle.) Connie: How beautiful! Cap'n Crane: (who has binoculars focused on the distance) How dreadful! Connie: Dreadful? Cap'n Crane: The most dreadful thing I've ever seen, Connie! Connie: You're gonna have to get some new lenses on those binoculars if you think that sandcastle looks dreadful. (twang on soundtrack) Cap'n Crane: Sandcastle? What sandcastle? (He spots it.) Oh, Connie, I'm talking about those mean-lookin' storm clouds heading our way. (The thunder cracks, a towering dark cloud rises and an ominous theme plays.) Connie: Well, don't just stand there gapin'! Sound the Watchbird Alert! Cap'n Crane: Good thinkin' Connie. Honk! Watchbird Alert! Watchbird Alert! Storm's a brewin'! Munchy: Uh oh. The Watchbird Alert! A storm is coming! (shudders) Butter: (placing the bucket over her head) Storm! Fun! Tee hee hee hee! Flick: For you, maybe. But I'm gettin' inside, where it's warm and dry. Pinch and Scootch: Me too. (The three walk away. Munchy, however, walks over towards the sandcastle. The wind blows away the feather flag. Jelly grabs for it and misses.) Jelly: Whoa! Peanut: I think we'd better go too, Jel. Jelly: What about Castle Forever? I don't think it's storm-proof. (There's more loud thunder. The wind blows by again and all shudder and chatter.) Peanut: Let's go inside and talk about it over hot cocoa. (They race off. Inside, Opal pours them hot cocoa. Butter gets a bottle. Ernest watches as the rain patters on the window.) Ernest: Looks like a real doozy, kids. Opal: Oh, I'd better bring in the laundry. Ernest: Last time we had a big storm, the lake rose up over the dock. Munchy: Over the dock? That means... (gasps) Munchy, Peanut and Jelly: Castle Forever will be underwater! Butter: Oh. Jelly: We can't let that happen. There's gotta be a way to save our castle! Peanut: How? Jelly: I know! With noodles! Munchy: '''We're gonna save Castle Forever with noodles? '''Jelly: Yeah! We just use our noodles to come up with a way. (picking up Baby Butter and getting off the bench) ''Let's Noodle Dance! '''Peanut:' I'll noodle, but no way am I dancing. Noodle Dance sequence begins. Noodle, noodle, do the Noodle Dance Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the Noodle Dance sequence ends. Jelly: I've got it! (She walks to the kitchen counter and grabs a glass of water.) ''We put a big waterproof dome over our castle. That way, it'll last forever. Well? '''Peanut:' Great idea, Jelly. Only where are we gonna find a glass that big? Jelly: Hmm. In Giant Land! Where everything is gigantic. Peanut: Right. But we never could get there the last time we tried. Jelly: Oh yeah, I forgot. Ernest: (as Opal returns with a basket of laundry) Gotta run to the storeboat, dear. Need to pick up some plywood to nail over the windows. Peanut: Wood over the windows? Munchy: Sure, Peanut. Wood's much stronger than glass. Peanut: How do you know that? Munchy: I'm a beaver. I know everything about wood. (Ernest and Opal leave the room.) That's it! We can make Castle Forever so strong, the storm can't hurt it! With Munchy's new superstrong jiffy wood spray. It makes things wooden. Guaranteed to protect against any kind of weather. Jelly: Good idea, Munchy, but I don't think there's such a thing as jiffy wood spray. Munchy: (furrowing his eyebrow angrily) Well, there should be! Peanut: I got it! We could move our castle to a safe place away from the storm. Only, I'm too young to drive a bulldozer. Jelly: Then I guess we'd better use what we can find around the house. Now, let's see... (spotting an umbrella) Aha! Come on, guys. We've gotta save Castle Forever before it's too late. (They exit the house with the supplies they've found.) Ernest: Hey, where ya'll going? Jelly: We need to save our castle, Daddy. Ernest: Okay, but the storm's closing in. You don't have much time. ~Hope Will Carry Us Through~ Carter Lightning whips the skies The wind begins to rise We're racing with the hurricane And bracing for a blow As the thunder starts to burst We prepare for the worst We hope for the best 'cause we know Into every life some rain must fall Vocalists Rain must fall Carter But as dark clouds form And the storm begins to brew Hope springs eternal in us all Vocalists Hope springs eternal Carter And our hope will carry us through Storm clouds pass Darkness never lasts A brave new dawn will bring the day When the sun will shine But until that time A ray of hope will light the way Into every life, some rain must fall Vocalists Rain must fall Carter But as dark clouds form And the storm begins to brew Hope springs eternal in us all Vocalists Hope springs eternal Carter And our hope will carry us through. (As the song ends, Jelly's umbrella blows away, high into the sky.) Munchy: The storm's getting worse. Maybe we should panic. Jelly:'''Not yet! (Mean-looking lightning flashes in the sky. Jelly squeals.) '''Ernest: Kids, come inside right now! Munchy: Now can we panic? Peanut:'''Come on, ya'll. We gotta go now. (They run back to the Otter family houseboat. The sand on the castle begins to slide away and one of the knights falls over. The kids watch the storm from a window of their room. Opal opens the door and comes in.) '''Jelly: Isn't there anything we can do to save our castle? Opal: Sometimes there's only thing you can do and that's just wait and see what happens. Jelly: That makes me sad. Peanut: Me too. Butter: Me thwee. Opal: It's okay, to be sad. But, you know, sometimes outta the bad comes some good. And in a strange way, it makes you stronger. Jelly: What good will come from the storm, Mama? Opal: Can't say. You just have to look for the brighter side of things, that's all. Peanut: (pointing)''Hey, look! I see a little bright side already! (The clouds part and the sun comes out. Scene change. Munchy and PB&J have gathered at the beach. There is nothing there.) '''Munchy:' Where's our castle? I'm sure this is where we left it. Jelly: Here's our flag. Munchy: And here's our buckets and shovels. Flick: Hey, what happened to our castle? Jelly: Castle's totally gone, Flick. The storm blew it away. Peanut: Not to mention my best knights. Ootsie: (from offscreen) See? We told you it wouldn't last through the storm. Peanut and Jelly: Huh? (They turn to face the Snooties.) Bootsie: Not like our monument. (There is a loud rumbling. Mount Snootiemore crumbles and collapses in a pile of rubble. The only recognizable part remaining looks like... Baby Butter?) Ootsie and Bootsie: (gasp) Daddy! (They run off.) Peanut: You okay, Jel? Jelly: It's not fair, Peanut. Castle Forever was supposed to last forever. Now it's nothing. ~ Nothing Lasts Forever ~ Jelly Nothing lasts forever, that's what people say When something you've been dreaming of Just gets washed away Nothing lasts forever, what am I supposed to do When hopes and plans vanish in the sand How do I make it through? Peanut At least we worked together Munchy We gave it our best shot Jelly Maybe when you lose something You discover what you've got Peanut You've got us, Jelly. Jelly Yeah, that's true. Thanks, Peanut. (They hug.) Nothing lasts forever Nothing we can do It's hard to know When things just come and go It's so hard to understand When things just shift about like sand. (Song ends) Munchy: So what do we do now? Pinch: Play hide-and-seek? Jelly: I don't feel much like doin' anything. Butter: (who is building a new sandcastle) Tee hee hee hee. Jelly: Hmm? Peanut: I think Baby Butter's got the right idea. Jelly: Yeah. It's like Mama said. Maybe we just need to look on the bright side. (picks up a shiny rock)''Check out this cool pebble that the storm washed up. (Scootch and Munchy start crawling along the beach, searching for treasures.) '''Munchy:' Wow. Maybe there's other stuff too. Check out this shell! Jelly: That would look really cool on a sandcastle. Flick: Cheese and quackers! You mean we're gonna do it all over again? Jelly: Sure, why not? Flick: Why not? We spent a whole day makin' the first one and the storm blew it over and-- Jelly: And now we can make an even better castle. Peanut: But this time, we're gonna build it stronger. Yeah. Let's make the best castle ever! Peanut, Jelly, Munchy, Pinch and Scootch: All right! Peanut: We can use this bottle cap. Munchy: And this old seashell. It would make a really great, uh... really great... (Flick grabs it.) Huh? Flick: Hmm. Secret hiding place! Every castle's gotta have a secret hiding place! Jelly: And these leaves could be flags for castle towers. Pinch: The only thing missing is a name. Peanut: We could call it Castle Here Today, Gone Tomorrow. Munchy: How 'bout Babbleberry Castle? Pinch: Or Lake Hoohaw Castle? Flick: Agh. Castle Cheese and Quackers. Peanut, Jelly, Pinch and Munchy: Castle Cheese and Quackers?! Munchy: Or what about Betty Lou Beaver Castle? Flick: Munchy, that's your mom's name! Munchy: I know. I love that name. Jelly: Hmm. I know! How about Hope Castle? Peanut: What made you think up that name, Jel? Jelly: Well, I just hope this castle stays around longer than the last one! (Everyone laughs.) Carmen Carter: Hope springs eternal in us all. Backing Vocalists: Hope springs eternal. Carmen Carter: And our hope will carry us through. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts